Incurably Yours
by rachel-chanx3
Summary: Kyouya didn't mean to take advantage of Tsuna while he was sick - really. 1827 one-shot. Lemon.


**A/N: **Kind-of-not-really-but-still-sorta sequal to _Antithetical's Affinity_ and _Anthropogenic_.

And thank you to Mel-Chama for giving me pokemon ideas. xD

Warnings: Failed smut; second attempt at a lemon... [I wanted to practisexD] Read at your own discretion.

* * *

Kyouya's fingers tapped steadily on his desk, the tempo of the dull, monotone beat never changing. He stared down at the scattered paperwork, willing his mind to concentrate as he pressed his lips together into a small frown that was becoming predominately more evident as the seconds on the clock ticked by. This was useless. He basically wasting his time glaring at documents.

...And thinking of Tsuna.

Why hadn't he seen him today? Why hadn't he seen him since last night? Tsuna always stopped by to greet him, _always. _

The prefect puffed out his cheeks, and pouted.

Screw it all.

He was going to see Tsunayoshi _right now_, even if it meant pulling him out from a class he shouldn't miss.

No, he was not being obsessive.

"Kusakabe," Kyouya said quietly as he let out a sigh in irritation, having made up his mind.

Kusakabe, who had been loyally standing by the door, poked his head in - kind of like Kyouya's own Gokudera, but less... aggressive, and lively, and short tempered. How he heard Kyouya whisper-call for him though, remains a mystery. "Yes, Kyou-san?"

"Get me Tsunayoshi."

Kusakabe diligently nodded, and Kyouya watched as Kusakabe's 'Regent' hair disappear, and as the door shut. He'd have to get him to change it sometime, to get Kusakabe to wear his hair normally - that would be a site to see. Tsuna would probably enjoy th-

Oh damn.

Kyouya furrowed his eyebrows. He was able to think about Kusakabe's freaking _hairstyle _for that long, but he couldn't focus on his work? Not only did he get distracted by something so trivial, he got distracted from thinking of his beloved tuna! This annoyed Kyouya even more. Tsuna clearly meant more than Kusakabe.

No offense to Kusakabe, though, Kyouya added as an after thought.

The door made a quiet _click _as it opened, not that Kyouya noticed, he was too absorbed in his little muse. Kusakabe entered and stood by the door for a good minute before clearing his throat. "Ahem... Kyou-san?"

"Hn." Kyouya's head snapped up and looked at the door, "When did you...?" he asked slightly confused, but then decided against continuing, "Where's Tsunayoshi?"

"His teacher said he was absent," Kusakabe explained.

The pen in Kyouya's hand nearly snapped from pressure he was applying, and Kusakabe twitched. Kyouya closed his eyes and exhaled, "What?"

"His teacher said-" Kusakabe began to repeat, but was interrupted.

"I know that. Where is he?"

Kusakabe bowed, "I'm afraid I don't have that information, Kyou-san."

"I'll be leaving now," Kyouya stated curtly, "Discipline Namimori in my place, if you should fail, I'll bite you to death." He narrowed his eyes at Kusakabe, before grabbing his black jacket that hung easily off the back of his chair.

Kusakabe opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Kyouya had swiftly left the room. He stared at the desk where Kyouya was just a moment ago, and replied anyways, "U-understood."

~._.~

"Tsunayoshi," Kyouya said coldly as his hands slammed down on the teacher's desk; the teacher cowering in his chair, holding a textbook protectively in front of himself. The classroom had quickly adapted a quiet and hostile atmosphere as soon as he had entered. The teacher shook nervously. "Where is he?"

The teacher pushed his falling glasses up and tried to regain his composure and arrogant demeanor, "Hypothetically speaking," he began, "say there was a student who failed at everything. It wouldn't be uncommon for him to skip school."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "That is complete, and utter _bull shit_," he disagreed, venom dripping with every word. Tsuna didn't fail at everything! He just wasn't the best at school. He was a very good uke... And he didn't skip school... Well, not anymore. A cold metal tonfa was pressed against the teacher's throat threateningly. "Where is Tsunayoshi?"

"H-hypothetically-" The teacher was cut off by a deadly glare Kyouya was sending him. "S-sick."

~._.~

There was a soft rustling sound. Tsuna groaned and sleepily opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was grey eyes staring down intently at him and a larger figure looming over.

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked and tried to sit up but was easily pushed back down onto his bed with one hand. "K-Kyouya?"

"You're sick," Kyouya stated with the monotone voice he always wore, cold steel eyes following each of his movements, "Rest."

Tsuna blinked a couple times, but otherwise did what he was told. He wrapped himself around a blanket, and hugged an old plushie, "Did Kaa-san let you in?"

"No."

"Oh, Reborn, then."

"No."

"Then how did you-?"

"The window."

"...Y-you broke my window?"

"No."

Tsuna sighed in relief. Oh thank God...

"I broke the cow child's window."

Cow child...? Tsuna's eyes widened. "Lambo?"

"I thought it was yours," Kyouya admitted, "He cried because I landed on him."

"A-and then what?" Tsuna hesitantly asked, also guilty of that offence; Kyouya looked to be in thought for a moment.

"I bit him to death," He replied nonchalantly.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna cried, sitting up, "How could you beat up a five year old?"

"Well, he turned into the adult cow," Kyouya consoled, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"O-oh."

Kyouya frowned, "He also cried when he saw me."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, and he wasn't sure if it was because the Ten Years Later version of Lambo was terrified of Kyouya, or if it was because it sounded completely plausible.

"So, I bit him to death, too." Kyouya concluded.

"Is there a reason you came here? Besides to bite people to death?" Tsuna asked, trying to change the topic. Who knew what else the skylark could have done before eventually making it into his room?

"To take care of you," Kyouya replied, genuine concern coating each word, "Is there anything you need?"

Tsuna grinned, "No, not really - pika!"

"Huh?"

"Pika!"

Kyouya tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What is that? Where do I get it?"

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Tsuna repeated stubbornly.

"Tsunayoshi," Kyouya said frustratedly, "What the hell is that?"

"Pika..." Tsuna took in a breath, "Pika-CHUU!" and sneezed. He smiled, "I've always wanted to do that."

"Pokemon?" Kyouya looked at Tsuna blankly, which Tsuna interpreted as, _w__hat the fuck. _

After that, there was a silence as both boys sat cross legged - Tsuna on the bed, surrounded by a fortress of fluffy pillows and blankets, and Kyouya on the opposite side, - and stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Tsuna fidgeted with his necklace, that he so happened to get from Kyouya, unconsciously.

"Oh, I'm still wearing it!" Tsuna announced as he held the necklace out for Kyouya, who was extremely pleased, to see. Tsuna continued to idly play with silver metal chain of the necklace, drawing unnecessary attention to his slender neck. The white bunny almost camaflouged against his pristine skin. The marks Kyouya had placed on it seemed to have faded away. He decided that he would have to make more later.

"Ehh..." Tsuna lightly tugged on his T-shirt, pulling it away from his neck, revealing a collar bone that was practically begging for Kyouya's teeth to graze, bite and suck on it. Tsuna parted his wonderfully plump, and pink lips that were moistened with his saliva, and exhaled. "I feel really warm..."

Kyouya felt heat pooling down below. It's been _so long_ since he had last touched Tsuna...

_No, _he shook his head furiously. He wouldn't take advantage of Tsuna while he was sick, and not feeling well... and obviously weakened.

_He wouldn't.  
_  
Tsuna tugged on his shirt again, flashing the sinful collarbone once more.

_He couldn't._

Tsuna's fingers played with the hem of his shirt, lifting it up ever so slightly, unveiling a small area of his smooth, white stomach.

_Could he...?_

Tsuna's voice broke him from his trance. "Maybe I have a fever," Tsuna pondered as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "Am I warm?"

Kyouya looked around for a thermometer before giving up and pressing his forehead against Tsuna's and stared down at his face that was tinted pink - from Kyouya's actions, or from his cold, Kyouya wasn't sure. He still looked so damn edible. "Kyou...ya?" Tsuna said cutely and uncertainly, staring up at Kyoua through his eyelashes with his large brown eyes.

Before either of them realized what was happening, Kyouya's lips covered Tsuna's in a frenzy, and they let their eyes shut at some point. Kyouya lapped at Tsuna's bottom lip, and Tsuna unconsciously let his mouth open. A shiver ran through Tsuna's spine as the tips of their tongues touched. Kyouya ran his tongue over anything his could, eager to re-taste the mouth he felt as though he had been deprived of.

"Wait!" Tsuna weakly pulled away, unintentionally biting and licking his lips, savouring the taste of Kyouya - already missing the warmth of their mouths against each other. "Y-you'll get sick," Tsuna said, hesitantly, almost as if he was trying to convince himself aswell.

Kyouya looked Tsuna over. There was no way in hell he could stop. "Then I'll cure you," and with that, he captured Tsuna's lips once more, pushing him down onto his back. So easily over powering Tsuna who was struggling not to give into the kiss.

"That doesn't even make - mmph! - sense!"

"It doesn't have to," Kyouya replied, sliding his tongue in. The absolutely addictive feeling of their tongues collidinging was enough to make Tsuna light-headed and dizzy with sheer pleasure. Kyouya began lifting up Tsuna's T-shirt, placing small kisses on each patch of newly exposed skin. Any protests he once had were easily silenced as ecstasy coursed through his veins as each one of Kyouya's quick, fleeting touches left a blazing trail of heat over his chest, each carress making Tsuna even warmer - and definitely not "curing" him as Kyouya said it would.

"Nngh...Kyouya, stop," Tsuna moaned breathlessly, as Kyouya's tongue teasingly circled his nipple, making it quite pert, but not exactly touching it. It was driving Tsuna mad with pleasure. And it was driving Kyouya mad with guilt. Guilt of working a person who was ill - especially since that person was his lover; who seemed so fragile at times, it was as though he might shatter - but the guilt was over taken by lust as he watched Tsuna beautifully writhe under his every touch. Fingers tips played along Tsuna's rib cage that jutted out sharply - the boy really did need to eat more.

"Don't wanna." Kyouya's tongue plays flicked at the bud, Tsuna's reaction was almost immediate. He arched his back, pushing out his chest, pleading Kyouya to continue and repeat his actions.

The skylark happily complied. He continued to lap at the bud, as he held the other between his fingers, gingerly squeezing and playing with it. The heavy, erratic breathing, and delicious whimpers reciting "Kyouya" over and over only served to fuel his desire and hunger for the small boy.

Tsuna, somehow, managed to slip his hands under Kyouya's shirt, running them over his chest, surprising him.

"You're sick," Kyouya said, as he ruefully pulled Tsuna's hands away, "You don't need to do anything."

"If you cared about that, you wouldn't be doing this," Tsuna retorted.

Kyouya thought about this as he clamped his lips down on the pink bud roughly. "Hn?"

"A-ah!" Tsuna's hands grabbed Kyouya's raven hair instictively. He felt hot. "Stop!"

So hot.

Much hotter than he originally was.

It was as though every single cell on his body was lit on fire.

And not a bad type, either.

Whether it was his cold, or Kyouya, he wasn't sure, but he supposed the latter.

The prefect's lips let go of the hard bud, and his top lip lightly grazed its way up Tsuna's chest, up his neck, across his jaw, and stopped beside his ear. "But you like it." Kyouya leaned and finally said in a low, husky voice, no more than a mere whisper. His fingers then hooked onto Tsuna's boxers and swiftly pulled them down. The cold air that had hit Tsuna's arousal caused him to hiss with a sharp intake of air. Kyouya's hand wrapped around it, and gave an experimental tug. Tsuna bit his lip to stop the scream that wanted to escape his lips - and failed.

"Nngh!"

Kyouya smirked and began to slowly pump Tsuna's length, earning another round of moans.

"F-faster...please," Tsuna requested with a scarlet blush tinting his face.

Kyouya surprisingly obeyed, and started pumping faster. The friction causing small beads of pre-cum leak out the top, coating the erection, and allowing Kyouya to pump faster. He pried open Tsuna's mouth, and shoved two fingers in. Tsuna choked slightly at the unexpected intrusion, but soon calmed down and his tongue began running over them, coating them in saliva, biting down on them every so often when another shiver of pleasure ran through his body. When Tsuna felt as though he was about to burst, the hand stopped, denying him of the release he really needed.

"Kyouya..." Tsuna whined. Kyouya gave him member a light squeeze and removed his fingers from Tsuna's mouth. His legs were pushed open, and one wet digit prodded Tsuna's entrance. "Oh!"

It pushed past the tense ring of muscle slowly, when Tsuna relaxed it began slowly pushing in and out of him. When Tsuna no longer seemed uncomfortable, Kyouya added a second digit making Tsuna wince and clutch his sheets tightly, a soft, almost inaudable whimper was heard. Kyouya stopped to give Tsuna an apologetic kiss, "Do you...want me to stop?" Tsuna shook his head.

"C-continue," he croaked out shyly. Kyouya nodded, then carefully pushed his fingers in to and carefully pulled them out of Tsuna, occassionally scissoring. "Mmm!" Tsuna mewled as Kyouya's fingers had lightly brushed upon _that _spot, immediately clapping his hands over his mouth right after, to prevent any more loud outbursts.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the flushed boy. "There?" He asked, as his digits attempted - and succeeded - and hitting the spot again. His other hand reached up to pry away the hands that were covering Tsuna's mouth.

"Mmm!" Kyouya's fingers continuously pushed Tsuna - with more confidence now, - aiming for that area. "K-Kyouya... s-stop, I'm gonna..."

Kyouya smirked, and thrusted his digits into Tsuna _harder_. Tsuna quickly came with a muffled cry that was supposedly "Kyouya!" as his essence splattering across his chest that was rising up and down rapidly, as Tsuna tried to regain his breath. His half lidded eyes snapped wide open, panicked as he felt something larger prod at his entrance.

When had Kyouya's clothes come off?

His thoughts were quickly replaced by the quite painful, and much larger intrusion at his entrance, pushing its way further in, stretching him. Small tears forming in his eyes. The prefect leaned into the brunet, licking the tears, "Sorry." Kyouya gently began to caress the soft insides of Tsuna's creamy white thighs as Tsuna adjusted to Hibari.

Tsuna nodded his head curtly at Kyouya, and Kyouya slowly pushed and pulled inside Tsuna, almost wincing. _So tight._

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, and held on tightly as Kyouya picked up his pace just slightly.

Pain. Tsuna looked up at the cieling with a blurry, tear-filled vision. More pain. It had been a while since they had last done this. Tsuna bit him bottom lip that was quivering. _How many words were there for pain?_ Tsuna pondered. _Affliction. Hurt. Distress... _

And suddenly...

Euphoria.

Tsuna cried out and convulsed with termors of pure euphoria as Kyouya had relocated his his prostate, and hit it particularly hard. Kyouya sighed in relief. Finally. Kyouya continued his ministrations, causing both of them to moan loudly, and after a few moments, Kyouya could swear Tsuna was meeting him half way.

Both of them were painted in a coat of perspiration; muttered, incoherete words, moans of the other's name, and the sound of skin slapping against skin, filled the room. The two held onto each other as if a life line.

Kyouya was now plunging into Tsuna's at a much faster pace.

"Ah, Kyouya!" Tsuna wailed, and came. Splashes fo semen decorated their stomachs.

The muscles contracting around Kyouya were enough to send him over the edge aswell with a low growl.

Kyouya pulled out, and collapsed on the bed, and pulled Tsuna in towards him, holding him close. They closed their eyes, enjoying the remaining high of their previous release. Kyouya opened his eyes first. As reality was slipping back into his conscience, he started noticing the details. He noticed the soft, slightly feminine body pressed against his and the head of brown disheveled head that rested on his chest, tucked right under his chin. He noticed it smelt like strawberries. He noticed the arm that was slung across his chest, and the shallowness of Tsuna's breaths, almost as if... he were asleep.

The afternoon sunlight spilled into the room, and Kyouya pulled a blanket over Tsuna and himself. He smiled contently, and let Tsuna sleep.

~._.~

"Kyouya?" Tsuna called out meekly as he stepped into Kyouya's bedroom. He frowned at the darkness, and drew open the curtain.

"Nnnghhh," Kyouya groaned loudly, causing Tsuna to jump. Kyouya, who was happily sleeping before Tsuna came, covered his eyes with his arms, trying to block out the dreadful sun.

Tsuna grinned and poked Kyouya's cheek, "You're sick, aren't you?" When there was no response from Kyouya, Tsuna's grin widened, "Told you so."

"Shut up - mmph!" Tsuna pressed his lips against Kyouya's roughly.

"How about I cure you?"


End file.
